pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1807 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published Ireland * Thomas Moore, Irish Melodies, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * Sydney Owenson (later Lady Morgan), The Lay of an Irish Harp; or, Metrical Fragments,Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 Irish poet published in the United Kingdom United Kingdom * Eaton Stannard Barrett, writing under the pen name "Polypus", All the Talents: A satirical poem, the book went through 19 editions this year * Samuel Egerton Brydges, Poems, the fourth, enlarged edition of Sonnets and other Poems 1785 * Lord Byron: ** Hours of Idleness, which will be attacked in the Edinburgh Review ** Poems on Various Occasions, published anonymously, privately printed * George Crabbe, Poems, including "The Parish Register", nine editions by 1817 * Richard Cumberland and Sir James Burges, The Exodiad * Catharine Ann Dorset, The Peacock 'At Home', published anonymously ("written by a lady"); for children; extremely popular; a sequel to William Roscoe's The Butterfly's Ball, also published this year * James Grahame, Poems * Lady Anne Hamilton, The Epics of the Ton; or, The Glories of the Great World * William Hazlitt, editor, The Eloquence of the British Senate, published anonymously (anthology) * James Hogg, Thomas Mouncey Cunningham and others, The Forest Minstrel, includes poems published anonymously * James Hogg, The Mountain Bard * Thomas Moore, Irish Melodies * Sydney Owenson (later Lady Morgan), The Lay of an Irish Harp; or, Metrical Fragments * William Roscoe, The Butterfly's Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast, first published in the Gentleman's Magazine in November 1806 * Charlotte Turner Smith, Beachy Head, with Other Poems * William Sotheby, Saul * Robert Southey, editor, Specimens of the Later English Poets, published as a complement to George Ellis's Specimens of the Early English Poems, 1790; anthology * Henry Kirke White, The Remains of Henry Kirke White, edited by Robert Southey (posthumous) 's Poems in Two Volumes]] Wordsworth's Poems in Two Volumes William Wordsworth's, Poems in Two Volumes includes: * "Resolution and Independence" * "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" (sometimes anthologized as "The Daffodils") * "My Heart Leaps Up" * "Ode: Intimations of Immortality" * "Ode to Duty" * "The Solitary Reaper" * "Elegiac Stanzas" * "Composed upon Westminster Bridge, September 3, 1802" * "London, 1802" * "The world is too much with us" United States * Richard Alsop and others, The Echo, With Other Poems, anthology of poems by the Hartford Wits that had appeared in the American Mercury magazine from 1791 to 1805, the primary contributors were Richard Alsop and Theodore Dwight; other contributors included Lemuel Hopkins, H. H. Brackenridge (on the Indian War), Mason Cogswell, William Trumbull, Elihu Hubbard Smith; much of the contents consisted of pro-Federalist burlesques on social and political issues of the day;Web page titled "ALSOP, RICHARD, et al. The Echo, With Other Poems, 1807." at the American Antiquarian Booksellers Association website, retrieved March 4, 2009 New York: "Printed at the Porcupine Press by Pasquin Petronius"Web page titled [ "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 * Joel Barlow, The Columbiad, expansion and revision of The Vision of Columbus 1787, in heroic couplets; in the poem, Barlow predicts the building of the Panama Canal, airplanes, submarines and an organization resembling the United NationsBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books Other * Adam Oehlenschlager, Nordiske Digte ("Nordic Poems"), including plays DenmarkPreminger, Alex and T.V.F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 27 – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (died 1882), American poet and academic * April 10 – Henry Louis Vivian Derozio (died 1831), Indian teacher and poet * September 9 – Richard Chenevix Trench (died 1886), Anglican archbishop and poet * October 18 – Thomas Holley Chivers (died 1858), American physician and poetRubin, Louis D., Jr., The Literary South, John Wiley & Sons, 1979, ISBN 0-471-04659-0 * December 17 – John Greenleaf Whittier (died 1892, American ;Also: ** Robert Montgomery (died 1855), English Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * December 21 – John Newton (born 1725), English Anglican clergyman, former slave-ship captain, author of many hymns, including Amazing Grace ;Also: * Clara Reeve (born 1729), English novelist and poet See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe * List of poets Notes External links *http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/timeline/ "A Time-Line of English Poetry"] Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry